I'll Cover You
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Russel misses Otto and School is starting again. A new kid comes to the school who will it be? RusselOtto
1. Chapter 1

I'll cover you

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own the first three books and thats it!

**Chapter One**

Summer vacation had ended and when I had arrived home, my mom greeted me with a hug. I didnt eat dinner that night, I thought Id love being home but I wasnt. The truth of the matter was: I missed Otto. I missed him so much and had only been one day. I stared sadly at my clock, it was eight pm, and school started next week. What was a I going to do for a whole week?

Answer: sit home and be bored. Otto and I stayed in touch via instant messaging and emails, but it wasnt the same. Still it was good enough for the both of us and since we were still in love, nothing mattered. Monday came and the last day of summer began. Otto hadnt contacted me in a while. The last message I got from him was, Dear Russel, I wont be able to contact you until Tuesday. Love Always, Otto.

I missed not talking to him in our chat speak, hell I missed in general! Gunnar and Min showed up that night to spend one last night of summer fun. Gunnar had to leave early to see Em, which left me alone with Min. When Min left I felt alone once again, and even though it was only nine at night I went to bed, dreading tomorrow.

When I arrived at school, the halls were buzzing with gossip, Gunnar was holding hands with Em while they discussed their schedules. Min wasnt here yet, but still the day had started badly. I hung my head and closed my eyes. I stood like that for a good ten minutes, which was until I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly.

My head went up and I turned around and there stood Otto. My heart stopped as I reached out to stroke his face. As my skin touched his, tears came down both of our faces. Otto, I said in a chocked whisper. Otto smiled and wiped my tears away.

Im here Russel. He whispered kissing my hand. He stopped abruptly when people stared at him when he kissed my hand. I smiled and kissed his lips softly. Otto went wide eyed for a moment but soon enough he returned the kiss. When our lips parted we both smiled, and took each others hand. Angry slurs came from my peers as we walked by, Otto, what are you doing here? I asked him in a hushed voice. Otto smiled and squeezed my hand.

I came out to my parents and told them about you. They nodded and then we moved here, so I could be closer to the one I love. I smiled at him and walked him down the hall where then we had to part for our first classes.

See you later? Otto asked, and I nodded at him never taking me eyes off of his.

Definitely, I said waving to him.


	2. Chapter 2

With a Thousand Sweet Kisses

As I sit in my British Lit class, I find myself thinking about my Otto. Gunnar pokes me in the back with is pencil several times, and it isn't until he throws a paper at my head, that I look behind me. With a sly grin, he gestures to the boy standing in the doorway. I look at the door and see Otto; sure enough my one true love was in my class!

The teacher points to Otto and then shows him the empty desk next to me. I watch him totally in love, as he takes his seat next to me. Kids mumble to each other and I know they're talking about Otto. He hides the tears in his eyes and smiles at me. "Hey," he whispers to me softly.

"Hey you." I whisper back. Only then do his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I love the way his lips curve into that beautiful smile of his. It's like we're the only two people in the world and nothing matters. He blushes as he turns to face the teacher, who is staring at us.

The girl behind him giggles and drops her pencil in an attempt to get his attention. Otto, being the adorable gentleman that he is, picks up the pencil and hands it to her. I growl as she flirts with him, 'Back off bitch!' I think to myself. 'He's mine!' Otto shakes his head and turns back to face the teacher.

I cannot help myself as I let my own pencil fall to the floor. Otto sees this and gives me a big smile. He leans over and picks it up, but instead of giving it to me, he uses it to write something.

I look at him confused, but sure enough he gives me the pencil back with the paper he had written on. I smile and open the note, it reads: **I love you Russ. No girl or boy will ever change that! Besides that girl behind me is…too preppy. Like a pink bubble blew up on her when she was born! **

I laugh and write back: **I love you too Otto! The same goes for me! Hmmm…and a rainbow bubble blew up on us! **Otto let out his cute little chuckle and then the bell rang. As the kids leave the classroom, the teacher stops Otto. She gives me the pointed look that says "Get out!" I sigh and blow Otto a kiss before leaving the room.

Gunnar is standing by his locker, talking to Em. Min is talking to Leah on her cell phone, and here I am without my lovely little Otto. I smile as I see him exiting the classroom, my smiled fades when I see his tears. I hug him tightly, not caring who sees me. "What's wrong?" I ask him. Otto looked at me with his tear filled eyes and spoke.

"The teacher doesn't want us to sit together…" he paused and took in a breath, "She touched me Russ." He said breaking out into sobs. I held him closer and took him to an alcove. "Shh." I said kissing his lips softly. I love the feel of his lips, so soft and warm and when his arms wrap around me, I know he is smiling.

When we part and gently tap his nose and he laughs. "It feels good to hear you laugh." I whisper to him. He laughs even more and this causes me to laugh. As the principal announces the school dance will be on Friday, I let out a big grin. Getting on my knees, and pulling out a plastic ring, I ask Otto, "Will you be my date to the dance?"

TBC….

NEXT TIME:

"Don't listen to them Otto, I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
